I AM: POM Style!
by Yokai Hebitori
Summary: These poems are written in the PointOfView by the characters in the POMseries, and how they feel about certain things in their lives. Main Charac Skip, Kowal, Rico, & Private , Side Charac, and Antagonist Charac will all be included. COMPLETED: Kowalski!
1. CH01:: Author's Note & DISCLAIMER

******(^_^)If there are those that wish to skip my Fic Notes, the actually "I AM" poems start on Ch. 2!!! (^_^)******

******BUT ~ STILL ~ READ ~ THIS ~ IMPORTANT ~ FIC ~ NOTE: ***_**These poems may/may not seem like poetry and more like responses, but what do you expect….penguins' wrote it, lol. XD**_

_**Also, each chapter will be a poem written in the characters own P.O.V. [Point Of View] and as IF they, THEMSELVES, knew how to read and write decent poems in their own 'PenguinWay', and the text inbetween these text characters [EXAMPLE: // ... //] are additional side comments that will be provided by The Penguins—for humorous reasons...because there is plot behind these poems...[To Sum Up. Private thought it'd be an excellant idea that each member of the Penguin Team write a poem to the best of their abilities, which should allow them to get to know one another better than before]....if by any chance the comments made by the Penguins irratates any reader, then let me know, and I'll replace it with a poem with no side comments just strictly poetry.) XD**_ *

* * *

**

* * *

****A/N:**

"_Hello fellow readers,_

_Now, I'm assuming the ones, who are reading this, are a POM Fanatic, like myself....or either know me from my other fics [even though, those fics are still incomplete & a-work-in-progress -- but that will soon change as the year progresses]...so, yeah, I STILL haven't forgotten them. Forgive me for postponing to update them, but I assure you that my fics will be updated when I get around to it. __And, What can I say? Life gets so hectic and busy that even I'm surprised that I found time to even upload this new fic...__as well as, some new POM fics to look forward to in the future since it is currently my new favorite show (...as of two months ago, LOL^^). [Well, I've actually always loved penguins since I can remember. So, I'm not surprised that I, too, fell in love with this series...plus, the POM series is just downright hilarious...Am I right? _

_Now, please keep in mind, that this is my first poetry/fic for POM; so, please after you've read each chapter, I'd appreciate some much needed input and feedback to help me improve. _

_And, without further adieu…(and you can keep the 'dieu…as Skipper might put it)._"

**ENJOY…And Let Me Know What You Think!!!**

**Plus, feel free to browse my YouTube Channel; I have a made a few POM MVs and have arranged some POM Playlists with episodes and other great clips/mvs. :)**

**Search for (...user/HARPIE411)**

**~Yokai Summoner**

**(0v0)  
( )_( ) "BoomShaKaNa!!!"**

******

* * *

**

**~**********************~

**~**********************~

**~**********************~

**~**********************~

* * *

******Disclaimer**: I am sure everyone knows that I, Yokai Summoner, do not own these characters or the show. _I may have changed each character's purpose from the series by accident and purposely, but its close enough to what I think is what the character would have said_; plus, that's why they call this site, FanFiction.

* * *

**Thanks to those that took the time to read this! **

**(^_^) Much Obliged!**


	2. CH02: SKIPPER, 'The Leader'

**SKIPPER, (a.k.a. The "Leader")**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**I AM, **Skipper, 'The Leader'.

**I WONDER**…when will that deranged Ring-Tail stamp his royal behind '_send to MADAGASCAR_' where he originally belongs.

**I HEAR**…that offensive, annoying racket every...single..._DAY_, which the Ring-Tail calls 'music'!

**I SEE**…me and my team of specially-trained operatives becoming stronger and more skilled each and every day.

**I WANT**…to complete every mission thrown at me and my team with _SUCCESS_ as the outcome.

**I AM, **Skipper.

* * *

**I PRETEND**…to be 'cute and cuddly' to fool any lower mammals, especially the ones called 'humans' and my reasons are to be remained _CLASSIFIED_.

**I FEEL**…like a strong, graceful Kung-Fu Warrior

_/ S:"Hi-Yah!…..Pe-Ting." /_.

**I TOUCH**…this deck of cards so I can play '_Stomp The Wombat_' with my crew during our down-time.

**I WORRY**…about my team, my friends, and…well, most importantly, _ME_.

**I CRY **_…_

_/ S:"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa…" /_

A real _MACHO-MANLY_ man does not, and I repeat _DOES NOT _cry…_NEVER_!

/ S: "_Monster Trucks…WhoHA."_ /

**I AM, **Skipper.

* * *

**I UNDERSTAND**…that '_FORCE_' is a universal language.

**I SAY**…"closing time" are the two most sweeter words known to man or beast.

**I DREAM** about _NOTHIN'_ cause that's _CLASSIFIED_ too…no one, and I mean _NO ONE_, shall know what I dream about…_not even me_…since there are potential enemies that could be watching my every move…_comprendé_.

**I TRY**…my absolute _BEST_—_ALWAYS & ALLTHE TIME_—'cause that's what soldiers are suppose to do.

**I HOPE** …me and my crew will continue to have many, many, many, many, _MANY_ _MORE_ missions together…_capish_.

**I AM, **SKIPPER, "Leader" of this squad stationed at Central Park Zoo…

_/ S: "…..& YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING THAT I WROTE…did ya? Cause this is top, top, tippy-top, top-top-top, TOP SECRET." /_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**XD "Excellanté" XD**

**Thanks for Reading & Please Review!**

**(^_^)**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**[A/N: *Skipper's Poem was written short on purpose because at the end of this little poetry fic (or after Skipper wrote unnecessary side comments on the rest of his team *cough...Kowalski, Rico, & Private...and maybe Marlene too...*)**

**...Skipper's Poem will be re-done by his team (& maybe Marlene will join)**

**...So, Fans of Skipper do not fret! His team will make many unnecessary comments as payback...eh, well you you'll soon see.] XD**


	3. CH03: KOWALSKI, 'The Options Guy'

**KOWALSKI, (a.k.a. The "Options Guy")**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**I AM,** Kowalski, 'The Options Guy'.

**I WONDER**…about numerous theories and questions that have vexed the universe of both common man and philosophers alike, especially if it is not scientifically proven yet….

_/ K: "Hm…like does Doris , the Dolphin, really only like me as a friend…perhaps she might even 'lo-?" /_.

_/ S: *sighs* "You poor naïve soldier". /_.

_/ K: "Uh-Sir? Wha-" /_.

_/ S: "…of-course she only likes you as a friend, Kowalski. What more do you want?" /_.

_/ K: *sadly looks to the ground in a defeated manner*_

_/ S: "Oh, Kowalski, *pats his back* there's no room in a soldier's life for 'love'. Take Kitka for example…she stole my heart, and I almost lost sight of our goals as a team." /_.

_/ K: *still sadly looks to the ground in a defeated manner, but then looks up in a devious grin* "I understand Skipper, but only time will tell…so, we'll soon see if you're correct."_

_/ S: *gave Kowalski the infamous PenguinEyebrows and shrugged his soldiers and left his Lieutenant for the moment* /_.

**I HEAR**…my team asking me for my intellectual output when the situation calls for it.

**I SEE**…the countless options that I have drawn onto my clipboard to be used for future missions or for certain situations.

**I WANT**…*hugh smile* Candy! CANDY! CAANDDDY! *clears his throat* …oooor also known as 'The Forbidden Fruit-Flavored Food' *satisfied smile*.

**I AM,** Kowalski.

* * *

**I PRETEND**…to know just about everything, but honestly—or more accurately—75.9% of the time, I don't have a clue of what I'm doing or if my plans would work….but many times, it has been scientifically-proven that I, Kowalski, am a GREAT Theoretician, and as such, I am an expert, who theorizes in art, science, et cetera...I am excellant at analyzing situations and predicting what would happen; so I just work around my numerous hypotheses and/or theories, which usually turns out to be correct; so, theoretically, it would turn out I am 24.1% of the time, correct and with those odds, I have no need to doubt myself; so, I have every right to be confident in my abilities. *smirks arrogantly*

**I FEEL**…that I have a substantially above-average intelligence (but I don't like to brag)

/ K: "O_r does that not count as feeling or emotion. Hm…I should check on that later…"_ /.

**I TOUCH**…my options pad almost all day, everyday, and basically all-the-time to take notes down (for future use) and to keep track of things (that needs to be tracked) about things that might be important for future use.

**I WORRY**…about those closest to me, but I am always prepared for the worst; so, I don't need to worry …ALWAYS PREPARED BABY!

**I CRY** _…_when someone is able to express their own feelings so beautifully that it's like poetry *sniffs*

*SMACK upside the head by Skipper, who was walking by again to see what else he wrote*

_/ K:"Skipper, what are you—You're not supposed to be reading this?" *rubs his beak thinking about just why is Skipper spying on him* "Well, frankly, I didn't know you could read—uh…"./ _

_/ S:*death glare* / _

_/ K:"I-I-I mean, I NEVER CRY 'CAUSE MACHO-MANLY-MAN-MACHEESEBALLS DON'T KNOW THAT MEANING OF THE WORD 'CRY'….heh." / _

_/ S:*smiles and nods in approval but doesn't leave this time* / _

**I AM,** Kowalski.

*Kowalski looks at Skipper and notices that he doesn't even try to leave this time, and with a roll with his eyes he continue on with his poem as if pretending that Skipper's presence was oblivious to him.*

* * *

**I UNDERSTAND**…that '_MATH & SCIENCE_' are a universal language.

**I SAY**… "PlutoniumFueled-DNAmutating-Nature-abominating MONSTERmaker" (yes, the first word IS 'one word') are the two most sweetest words in the English language known to beast or man.

**I DREAM**…that someday I could have a van that's as cool as that deranged supercop, Officer X….it was just so 'wild and free' ….Mmm.

_/ S:*frowns* "Geez, Kowalski, you're still not over that yet? It's just a van, man." / _

_/ K: "IT WASN'T JUST A VAN, Skipper! Oh, it was sooo much more…it had built-in lasers and the whole shebang. It could've been mine to tame." / _

_/ S:*still frowning, but surprised by Kowalski's response* "What?" / _

_/ K: "Oh, nevermind…you can't understand how I feel." / _

_/ S:"IT's…A…VAN! Get a grip soldier! A van has no feelings…it doesn't care if you care and a van doesn't know if it's loved. It's made of metal and oil. Geez!" / _

_/ K: *frowns* "Skipper, this is MY poem, and I will write what I feel like. Besides, since you are having so much fun adding side commentary to my beautiful work of literary art, maybe I should check yours and scribble some comments too. Hmmm ." / _

_/ S:"Man, this isn't a poem; your just writing answers. Read mine, Now that is a work of literary art. " / _

_/ K: "AHAha…*laughs uncontrollably* ...haha...beautiful...literary art...haha…. *then noticing Skipper's death glare again, he clears his throat and rolls his eyes* Moving on…" / _

**I TRY**…to always do my best, but I admit, I do tend to overanalyze situations…a bit.

_/ S:"a bit? Seriously, read my poem. It's GREAT! A work of art like that can help you clean up this mess of a literary art you call a poem. " / _

_/ K: *groaned loudly out of frustration* / _

_/ S: *confused* "Whaaat?" / _

_/ K:*now he gave the death glare to Skipper, and his commanding officer responded* / _

_/ S: *apologetic "uh…Sorry…uh, carry on." / _

**I HOPE** …to improve my fighting skills by practicing to act on my survival instincts…even though, its STILL anatomically impossible to listen to my gut.

_/ S: *frowns and slaps Kowalski* / _

_/ K: "Ow…What was that for?" / _

_/ S: "For doubting your gut. Keep practicing. I want to make sure my 2__nd__-in-command is as great a fighter as he is as a strategist." / _

_/ K: *confusely* "Um-, thank you...?" / _

_/ S: "Don't thank me, soldier. Thank your gut and that noggin' of yours…without them we'd be Christmas Turkeys by now." *leaves Kowalski alone now and goes to the Telly [T.V.]* / _

_/ R: "Yuum…-urky." *starts drooling on the Kowalski's poem* /_

_/ K: "Rico! What are you doing? Stop drooling on my—you-know-what nevermind. I knew writing poems was a bad idea. Now, Skipper's just gonna snoop at everyone's "literary work." Private's DEFINITELY gonna be getting an "I TOLD YOU SO" lecture from me that's for sure. / _

_/ R: "-klaming." *looks at Kowalski* /_

_/ K: "I'm not complaining. I just fail to see how this activity with bring us any closer as a team. In fact, I believe it's just gonna do the exact opposite and tear us apart…or *looks at Skipper* maybe a new form of mutiny. *devious grin and moving his trademark PenguinEyebrows to form a plan in his mind to get back at Skipper for reading and making unnecessary side comments* "Anyway, Private seriously needs to stop watching that Dr. Phi-Baldy-Whatever Show. He's learning psychological techniques that is not proven by anyone with a respective scientific mind; it's just a defective method that does not have evidence that 'writing poems will reveal personality traits and therefore, making us closer friends'. Am I right, Rico? *Rico already left since Kowalski started rambling on* Rico? Huh, I probably sound crazy talking to myself now…Hehehe. Yeah." / _

**I AM,** 1st Lt. KOWALSKI, "Options Guy"…Serial Number eight-six-zero-niner-bravo-alpha-mega-niner [860-NBA-MN]

_/ K: "…over and out."/_

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**XD "HOL-LA! Respect The Science!" XD **

**& Thanks for Reading! & Please Review! **

**(^_^)**


End file.
